sentinelsfandomcom-20200214-history
Corruption (Akrium Sakamaru)
' ' Name': Corruption (Formerly known as Akrium Sakamaru)' Race: Blood Elf Class: Death Knight (Ex-Paladin) Age: 23 Height: 6ft Weight: 180lbs Personality: Corruption is a shell of his former self and acts as such. He keeps to himself, often not engaging in conversations unless it's initiated by another. Although the silent type, he has retained some of his former pride and sense of loyalty from his past life. Corruption would help those in need, but only as he sees fit, making some situations result in him just walking away. Past Lore: Pre-Second War: Akrium Sakamaru was born a year before the events of the Second War. His original name and parents are still Unknown, but it is known that his parents were on board a ship that was attacked by a mighty Kraken during a storm , which caused it to wreck. While the ship sank, Akrium's mother placed her infant child safely in a basket on a small life raft and sent it away from the creature. The following morning, he arrived on the shores of Kalimdor, and was found by a small family of Night Elves. Not knowing where the child came from, they took him in and raised him, giving him the name he was to grow up with. In the years that followed, they raised him as one of their own, along side with their other child, Ars Sakamaru, who was near the same age. They taught them how to fight in combat as Akrium became more profieciant with a Sword. Over the years, him and Ars begun a rivalry, one of which has made them nearly kill eachother several times. Third War: Years passed as Akrium began to grow, as did Ars. When the Night Elves were first found by the Alliance and the Horde, Akrium was held back by the others of his family. But, when he heard of the Legion '''and the defense of the '''World Tree, he quickly left to aid them in battle. During the preperations, he encountered the High Elf priests and sorceresses that aided the Alliance, noticing how similar they were in appearance. This led to many questions forming in his mind. After the massive battle, he returned back to his family and asked about the High Elves. His Father revealed that he was found on the coast when he was a baby and that his parent's bodies were found. Knowing now why he was different, he took what he can and left, to explore the rest of Azeroth and find his real home, Silvermoon. As he left Kalimdor, he boarded an Alliance ship, joining them in the next series of battles to defeat the Scourge. He heard of the High Elf Prince, Kael'Thas, and thought it would be wise to seek him out for some answers.,However, when he word of the Blood Elves defection got out, he quickly left the Alliance and went to Silvermoon City. Post-Third War: Akrium arrived in Silvermoon City shortly after Prince Arthas assimilated with Ner'Zhul, leaving Silvermoon in a bit of a mess. Half of the city was in ruin, the other half seemed to be suffering from mana deprivation. He found the Blood Knight HQ and was recruited to become a paladin. Under the training of Lady Liadrin, '''Akrium was the best out of the batch of Blood Knights that was in the training group. Second behind him was a priest named '''Maya Sunstalker and her brother, Ralemir Sunstalker, who was also a paladin like Akrium. The three were grouped together and send by Lady Liadrin to several missions, ranging from simple deliveries to deadly manhunts. He also played a roll in retaking the Ghostlands with the Forsaken, as well as assisting Sylvanus '''in convincing '''Thrall '''to accept the Blood Elves into the '''Horde. Ahn'Qiraj: '''After a few years of becoming a very skilled paladin, Akrium and his group were informed of the upcoming raid on '''Ahn'Qiraj. He heard of stories he was told growing up by his family of an evil god living there, controlling the monstrous insects that roamed the ruined temple and the surrounding lands. He agreed to go, hoping to find some familiar faces assisting in the assault. Maya and Ralemir joined him, and when he arrived at the gates, he met his old step-brother, Ars, 'with a group of alliance. Ralemir nearly attacked him, if Akrium had not stepped in and stopped him. The horde group that Akrium was with made it first to the center, only to fight Q'thun. They killed the evil Old God, at the price of half of the raiders deaths. The corrupt god put one last thought out beforeh is death, it reaching Ars and stripping his mind of sanity. When Ars reached the chamber, he engaged in battle with an already injured Akrium. Nearly killing him, Ralemir managed to protect him and deliver a fatal blow to Ars. While Ars was retreating with his wound, he encountered a ''shaded figure, who teleported out of the temple with him, leaving his fate a mystery at that moment. Maya healed Akrium and they managed to escape alive, taking a transport back to Silvermoon City. During his recovery, him and Maya had developed a very strong relationship together, although they would never tell anyone what was really ging on. Outland and the Burning Legion: A few months later, Akrium heard about the new assault the Horde and Alliance were making against the '''Dark Portal. He and his party left immediately with a large group of Blood Elves into Outland. When he had learned of Prince Kael'Thas betraying his own people, he was confused. He spent some time in Outland, fighting the Legion, assisting the horde in retating important battle points, but nothing prepared him for his newest task. Lady Liadrin came to Outland, giving Akrium, Maya, and Ralemir were given the task of leading a group of mixxed horde members into Tempest Keep 'to kill Prince Kael'Thas. He was hesitant, but took the job, knowing it was an opportunity to ask his Prince why he committed his crimes. Inside Tempest Keep, he was forced to kill many opposing Blood Elves, which made him only more confused. Not knowing why his own people were being split in two groups and killed eachother, he made his way to Kael'Thas's chambers. When he faced his prince, he asked all the questions he could think of, but Kael'Thas replied to him that Akrium and the other Blood Elves were the betrayers, seperationg themselves from him and then returning only to kill him. Enraged, Kael'Thas fought Akrium and his raid, but only to fall. The events made Akrium question his commanders, as well as his actions. Lady Liadrin congratulated him on his conquest, giving him vital information on his ''real parents. She told him that he strongly resembled a couple that lived on '''Quel'Danas. having heard this, he left Outland to find his past. Quel'Danas and Death: When Akrium arrived, was asked to assist the Shattered Sun Offensive in removing the remnants of the Legion from Quel'Danas. Although he aggried, he only gave a little aid before searching for his home. While the SSO was busy with the destruction of the Legion as well as retaking the Sunwell, Akrium, Maya, and Ralemir discovered the home that Akrium's Parents lived in. It was not what he expected though, as the small house was in ruins, a fire seemed to be the cause. He moved though the ashes, looking for anything of significance, only to find nothing. Disappointed, he prepared to leave, only to be ambushed by agents of the Lich King. A group of hooded humans, most likely te Cult of the Damned, surrounded them. Then, the unexpected happened, a Night Elf in full plate armor walked up to them, it was Ars. He had become a Death Knight and a servant of the''' Lich King'. Akrium and Ars begun to fight, only for Akrium to be wounded by his brothers new found power. Ralemir came in to aid Akrium, but the cult members attacked him, leaving him vulerable and allowing Ars to return the same fatal blow that he recieved in '''Ahn'Qiraj'. Maya attempted to heal both Akrium and her brother, but the cult casted a spell on her, keeping her from casting and giving time for them injure her too. Ars told Akrium that if he joined him and becomes a Death Knight, they would live. Akrium agreed, hoping to save the lives of his friends, but only to be betrayed and watch them be killed infront of him. Enraged, he fought Ars again, but only to be further injured and knocked unconsience. Acherus and the Rise of Corruption: Akrium was taken to The Acherus '''in the '''Plaguelands, where the Lich King himself turned Akrium in a deathknight. Having risen, he was now under the Lich King's command, but he retained his memories of the past life. Knowing Ars was responsible for murduring his friends, his emotions broke him free of the Lich King's hold. Watching the other Knights of the Ebon Blade break free as well, he took the opportunity to leave and hunt his brother. No longer being the man he once was, and having lost the one he loved, he lived in shame for not protecting Maya. He knew of what he had become, and knew that his brother was the one who made him the monster he was. As anger, hatred, and despise grew in Akrium heart, he gave himself a new alias, one which suited his new form and what he has become. He is Corruption. He left for Northrend, knowing that is where Ars awaits.....